Reuniting
by kherman449
Summary: What did Hedwig think about during her death?


_**A/N: This is just going to be a peaceful little one-shot of what happened to Hedwig when she arrived in the afterlife. I know that owls or any other creatures really talk, but they're going to to make things easier. Her death is going to be both of book and movie. Also, Errol is dead as well. So yeah, happy reading!**_

 _ **~HufflepuffGirl24128**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! Rowling does.

 _ **:)**_

* * *

 **Reuniting**

(Hedwig POV)

It was quite a lovely day with Raven-boy, quiet and peaceful. I called him Raven-boy because he had black feathers upon his head, only his were a lot thinner than a real raven. He showed me around the house we lived in, but I was uninterested. He stood there going from room to room showing me around, talking about all his memories.

It was nearing dark, the time I usually go hunting. Raven-boy knew this, but he seemed rather reluctant to let me go saying, "Just be sure to come to the Burrow. I won't be here if you come back. You know where that is. Be safe Hedwig." For some reason, I felt something bad was to happen upon me or my Raven-boy. I just hoped it to be me if someone were to get injured because I am supposed to protect him, right?

He opened the cage door and released me into the sunset. Just as our house was almost merely a little dot in the ocean of houses, I saw people popping up. I had to quickly get back to Raven-boy before those people harmed him, but I wouldn't make it back in time. The best I could hope for was to wait in some bushes and watch into a window. That way, I could watch if they harm him I can come flying to his aid. And if not, I can go talk to him after those people leave. While I wait I could do my hunting, even though I'm not in the best circumstances.

I flew to a nearby bush and waited. What seemed like hours upon hours, was only a half an hour. From what I saw, the people were drinking something to turn into Raven-boy. There were seven Raven-boys which was quite odd seeing as there is only one true Raven-boy. All of them were leaving, so I decided to follow them from a distance.

Even though, I knew most of them, I only truly trusted Raven-boy and the man that looked more like an overgrown dog. I trusted dogman because he first bought me to give to Raven-boy. I believe he said his name was Hagrid.

As they began to ascend into the air, I started looking for the true Raven-boy. Deep down, I felt a connection to the one riding with dogman, so I knew this was my Raven-boy. They were sitting in metal vehicle. Just then, jets of red and green light flew everywhere. It was hard to dodge them. At that point, I realised that I was bot the only one tryong to protect him. The people appearing at our house were going to protect him.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a jet of green light almost hitting my wing. I was lucky I dodged it, I needed to get to Raven-boy. Just as I was about to reach him, the green light hit me. I heard Raven-boy scream "Hedwig!" repeatedly. I landed on something hard. I tried to get up, but it didn't work. It was useless.

Was I dead? No, I couldn't be dead, I had to watch over Raven-boy. He needed me. Who would deliver his mail? Who would be his summer companion when he didn't go to the Burrow? Who would replace me?

That question hurt me the most. He could probably find a better owl to deliver his mail and accompany him on the summer breaks. But then another question occurred. Would he replace me? No, he wouldn't. If he loved me, than it would hurt too much to just get another replacement.

That eased my nerves a bit. While all these thoughts were swirling through my head, I some how ended up in a white place with that looked like the trap station where Raven-boy went to his school, only without the trains and people. A brown owl flew up to me and started talking. Wait, I knew this owl, but it couldn't be.

"Errol?" I asked.

"The one and only."

"Am I dead?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm a Greeter. Greeters always welcome the newcomers here." Errol responded.

"Where is 'here'?"

"The afterlife of course! The place where all good and positive dead people or animals go? We don't call it the afterlife though. It's just a general term for newcomers really. The inhabitants call it Heaven."

"Oh, okay. Well, is there a place were we can watch all the living people?"

"Yes."

He then began flying away. Assuming he was taking me to the place where you can watch all the living people, I followed him. Errol brought us to a large, circular room lined with perched under a window.

"I hope you don't mind spending all of eternity sharing this lobby room. You'll get you're own room. They're up the stairs, they're on the second to last door on the left. The perched are of you want to go to the mortal world to watch upon the person you seek."

"Thanks," I said. As long as I could watch Raven-boy, I was happy.

"Well, it looks like I need to go."

The first thing I did was watch from the mortal world. I was basically like a ghost except Invisible. I watched put that window for years and years until I knew I would once again meet Raven-boy.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. Be sure to leave a review because it motivates me. I might be uploading again today, but I will try to get at least one more story this week. Also, Happy late Left-handed Day to any of you lefties! I'm a leftie so Yeah. :)**_

 ** _~HufflepuffGirl24128_**


End file.
